


Promise

by Fantasygirlcandy5



Series: Love Shots [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanbaek are sickeningly in love with each other, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sort of Kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasygirlcandy5/pseuds/Fantasygirlcandy5
Summary: Chanyeol has something important to say to Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Love Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Really liked this one.

_**Chanbaek** _

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asked, curious. His boyfriend had walked into their room with a paper in his hands, the thing crumpled and ripped slightly on one of the edges. He looked stressed with his hair misshapen and looking as if it was pulled harshly, his eyes getting red ever so slightly. It had been a while since Baekhyun had seen his boyfriend so distraught and the concern was building up in him quickly. Chanyeol walked over to Baekhyun's bed and sat at the edge, his fingers creeping over to lay over Baekhyun's because he needed the physical touch.

"Yeol? Are you okay? You know you can talk to me." Baekhyun whispered, his voice gentle and melodic and everything that Chanyeol fell in love with when he first heard it.

Drawing in a shaky breath, he replied, "Lately I've been feeling... different. I don't know, I guess I've just been worried about us. Sometimes I wonder if what we have will last and that scares me so much. I don't want to lose you but then again I know you won't leave me because you love me that much." He laughs. "And that also scares me sometimes, you know? Because it's crazy to think that someone loves you that much, that they care about you that much."

Baekhyun's hand ran up and down Chanyeol's arm, knowing the action had a calming effect on him.

"So I wrote this. It's not much, but I felt like it was the best way to express how I've felt for the past few weeks." Chanyeol handed the beaten up paper to his boyfriend, "Here."

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol as he took the paper, very much intrigued about what the giant wrote. Reading the first paragraph Baekhyun's heart bloomed with love like he's never felt before.

_Your eyes. I fell in love with the way they sparkle when you look at something you love. And when you look at me, that sparkle comes back and I feel so grateful to have someone like you love me. We're different people, but the universe must have known that our hearts would intertwine like they have and create a love so beautiful that evn the heavens are jealous when they see it. You have helped me become better, to push myself past what I think I can do and excel far more than I ever_ _have in life before I met you. I think that being able to have the opportunity to love you completely, to look at you everyday and know that I would never want anyone else, to feel like I'm falling in love over and over again, is beautiful beyond anything I've ever heard or seen or touched or smelled or felt. You are my angel, sent from some place so wonderful and amazing, saving me, taking me under your beautiful wings and caring for me. I feel so fulfilled with you, like there's so much more purpose in the things I do. I was never broken, but you've made me better than I was before. To think that's it's been three years, three years of loving the same person, and it still feels like yesterday when I looked at you in a different light for the first time and realized that you were more to me than a best friend. I could spend an eternity with you, and it would still feel like just yesterday when I held you close and told you I loved you for the first time. And when I think about it, I realize that not spending the rest of my life with you is something I can't even fathom. My heart has been yours for three years, always caring about you, always wanting only you. My heart, for three years, has been only for you and no one else, and I want it to stay that way for as long as it can. So I want to ask you something that has been keeping me stressed and nervous for weeks now, something that I know we still can't really do, but can promise each other just the same. Byun Baekhyun, my love, my everything, will you promise to be with me until death do us part?_

Baekhyun read it over and over again, that same sentence, shocked and overwhelmed. "B-but Chanyeol, w-we can't-" Chanyeol took Baekhyun's hands in his, looking his boyfriend in the eyes. "I know we can't. But I was hoping that we could promise this to each other, to promise to be together until the end. And when the time comes when we can legally give this to each other, there won't be any hesitation. But I don't want you to say yes unless this is what you really want." And Chanyeol said this with the most sincerity, because he loved his boyfriend and wouldn't want to force him in to anything he didn't want. Baekhyun was overcome with so much he couldn't describe. The man that he has loved for four years, who has helped him through the worst days and encouraged him to keep moving forward even when he so desperately wanted to quit, is asking him to marry him? Well, not officially but it's basically the same thing. He could only nod furiously, tears just pouring out of his eyes when he watched Chanyeol smile and pull out a velvet ring box out of his pocket. The box popped open and in it contained two silver rings, a name engraved on each. "They're engagement rings, not promise rings like I'm sure you probably thought. I wanted this to be official, and you have no idea how happy I am that you said yes. I love you so much and Jesus, I can't believe that the fact that this is real is just hitting me, holy crap-" Chanyeol rambled, tears slowly rising to his eyes because he was so freaking happy. "Yeol you're rambling." Baekhyun said, laughing and crying all at the same time. "Sorry," Chanyeol laughed as well, "here." He took the ring with his name on it out of the box and took Baekhyun's right hand, sliding the ring on his finger and admiring how beautiful it looked. Baekhyun retracted his hand away shortly after, and Chanyeol frowned, but that frown was soon replaced with a smile when Baekhyun took out the other ring and slipped it on Chanyeol's finger, interlocking their hands and bringing his boyfriend in for a hug. "I love you more than anything, Yeol. I seriously mean that with everything that I have. You're amazing and I'm so happy to have deserved someone so amazing." Baekhyun cried into Chanyeol's shoulder, the wave emotions coming over him again. Chanyeol held him as close as he could and breathed in slow, enjoying the moment of holding his fiancè. This was a dream come true, and it was surreal to be able to live in that dream. "I love you too, Baekhyun, more than I can ever express in words or actions." He whispered. Baekhyun pulled back from the embrace and held his boyfriends face in his hands, pressing their lips together. "I totally believe every word you said, but would you mind showing me how much you love me anyways?" And that night, the two of them spent every second they could immersed in the feeling of being connected in a whole new way, loving each other with a whole new feeling. With every kiss and every touch and every word, they made a promise, a promise to continue to give themselves to each other unconditionally and to always know that they would last until the end of time.

**Author's Note:**

> My phone was being weird so a lot of it is smudged together. Sorry bout that.


End file.
